Maki Matsumoto
/Image Gallery |back color = #ED1C24 |first manga = N/A|last manga = N/A}} Maki Matsumoto (松本 真樹, Matsumoto Maki) is a recurring character in Cardcaptor Sakura anime. Introduced in episode five, Maki runs the Twin Bells shop in the shopping district of Tomoeda. Her shop serves as a toy shop mainly, selling stuff animals, and the special trading cards that prove to be popular among the children on Tomoeda Elementary School. She becomes a friend to Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. Appearance Maki is a kind and gentle woman. She is usually seen in a brown dress and apron. She will invite familiar customers, like Sakura and Tomoyo, to tea. Plot Maki first appeared in episode five of the anime, having recently moved to Tomoeda from another town. After the moving men depart, Maki immediately has trouble when her delivery boxes collapse repeatedly, prompting the passing Sakura to help her carry her boxes into her store. The two quickly become friends, Sakura offering to return to help her unpack her store. Sakura later returns with Tomoyo, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa and Rika Sasaki, but find the store still unpacked and witness Maki tumble over indoors. The girls help her finish sorting out the stock and putting it on display. A panda toy suddenly falls out of a box and rolls over Chiharu, who takes a liking to it and buys it.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 5 However, upon their next visit to the store, Sakura and Tomoyo recognize the panda toy on the shelf. Maki panics, realizing her "curse" has followed her. She explains in the previous town she lived in, every toy she sold mysteriously wound up back in the store and she was accused of theft. Maki considers closing the shop, but Sakura guesses a Clow Card is responsible. She later returns with Cerberus and Tomoyo to locate the card. Tomoyo distracts Maki whilst Sakura and Cerberus search for the card, eventually finding the Jump Card which enchants all the toys in the store to come to life, and they flee the shop just as Maki emerges, causing her to faint in shock. Sakura catches Jump, with the help of Wood and returns the toys to the store, Maki recovering and shaking off what she saw, finding her curse gone. Maki reappears in the episode where Sakura catches the Shot Card, gaining special trading cards or "Incantation cards" in store, one of which is the Shot Card, which ends up in Meiling Li possession.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 28 Maki also participates in Tomoeda's annual quiz contest, monitoring the second question stand. She also appears in the first movie, running a lucky draw contest for the town's shopping district. Sakura has a go at the contest, getting the gold ball (due to magical manipulation from Madoushi), winning the grand prize to visit Hong Kong, leading to the events of the first movie.. She is seen again in the third season during Eriol's magic putting everyone in Tomoeda to sleep and she is sleeping in her table. Maki's last appearance is in a cameo in the second movie, helping out in the festival. She is presumably consumed by the Nothing Card, and then freed after Sakura catches it. References Navigation es:Maki Matsumoto Category:Characters Category:Female characters